Just Another Magical Love Triangle
by AcaciaRowan
Summary: The Marauders of Hogwarts: James 'Prongs' Potter, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Luka 'Foxy' Bishop, and Remus 'Moony' Lupin. Holly Bisset is just another antisocial beauty who recently transferred back to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She attended Hogwarts in her first year during which she was bullied ruthlessly by The Marauders. Now she's back for her fifth year.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Prologue**

Holly Bisset POV

_"__Holly, darling, your dad and I have been discussing, and we__'__ve decided that you__'__ll be staying with your uncle Albus in the United Kingdom while we attend to some business__…__We__'__ve already made all the arrangements__…__You__'__ll be transferring back to Hogwarts for your fifth year__…"_

I'm not angry at my parents. At least not because they made me transfer schools. If anything, I'm upset at them for suddenly springing it on me a week before semester started. But then again, it doesn't matter that much. And being upset wouldn't be of help to anyone or anything.

As one could probably tell, I'm pretty nonchalant when it comes to most things. In many ways, it's a virtue. In my case, it may or may not be a virtue. Cough, sarcasm, cough.

I'm a French-Canadian half-blood witch; my dad's a pureblood from France and my mom's a muggle from Canada. In my first year as a magic student, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then, my family and I relocated to France and I attended _l__'__acad__é__mie de magie de Beauxb__â__tons_ a.k.a. Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic for my second through fourth years. And now, I'm fifteen and I'm transferring back to Hogwarts for my fifth year as a magic student.

I put Kanna, my black cat with the ability to talk, in her traveling bag before putting the traveling bag into my black shoulder bag along with the rest of my belongings. I then slung my shoulder bag over my shoulder, and pinned my special pin to my breast pocket on my black blazer.

"Holly, are you ready? We have to go," my mom called.

"Tying my Converse, mom," I answered, slipping on and lacing up my dark blue high top converse.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror - not that I cared much for my looks but no one really wants to look so horrible that they look like they were in a terrible accident or something. Satisfied with my appearance, I joined my parents and we all Disapparated to King's Cross Station in London, England.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #1**

**Luka Bishop POV**

"Luka! Luka, over here!" I heard a certain idiot call. I turned around only to have someone yank me into a hug. By my neck.

"Hey," I coughed, laughing, "It's been a while, mate."

"Yeah, but now that we're together for the rest of the school year, we can make up for lost time by pulling lots wicked pranks, eh?" the boy before me had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

I mirrored his wicked grin, getting into school year mode and out of summer vacation mode. "Definitely."

"And I hear Holly Bisset is coming back to Hogwarts this year, so it's sure to be fun."

Wait. _Holly Bisset? _Holly Bisset from first year?The Holly Bisset that left after one year? I thought she'd left to run away from us - Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and I - because of all the vicious pranks we pulled on her. She's coming back? What's she thinking, does she want revenge?

My chest tightened at the prospect of going to school with Holly again. I then mentally punched myself. What are you doing getting all anxious, Luka William Bishop? She's nothing but a punching bag. There's a reason why you started sleeping with so many girls - TO GET OVER HER. Now STOP BEING AN IDIOT.

Easier said - thought - than done.

Someone snapped in front of my face. I blinked. "Are you okay, Foxy? You were spacing out there."

"Er, yeah. I'm fine, Prongs. Let's go find our compartment before some first years get to it," I said, leading the way onto the Hogwarts Express.

We quickly found our compartment, the one that we've used ever since first year, picking Padfoot up somewhere along the way. The only difference this year was that the compartment wasn't empty, and it didn't contain any first years as far as either Prongs, Padfoot, or I could tell. Instead, our compartment contained a girl - one who looked to be around our age. She lay on the seat, facing the window on the opposite side of the door.

Was she taking a nap?

She opened her eyes lazily and stared at Prongs, Padfoot, and I through her long eyelashes as we entered the compartment and put our trunks on the luggage rack overhead. We then sat down on the opposite seat since the girl lay on the whole other seat.

I felt like I've seen this girl somewhere before; something about her seemed familiar. She looked stunning though, and I don't think I would forget such a beautiful girl. She kind of reminds me of Holly Bisset - she has the same kind of cute hair texture. Hm…

"And who might you be?" Sirius asked, starting to flirt.

The girl stared at him - but not the usual kind of ogling stare, this stare was more…blank. Her eyelids were half closed, and her facial expression was bored. "…You can guess, as many times as you want. If you don't guess my name by the end of this train ride, I'll tell you before we get off the train." Her tone was as expressionless as her face.

"Alright, you're on. But, if I manage to guess your name in three tries, will you allow me to take you on a date?" I rolled my eyes. Padfoot is pretty smart, but sometimes I think he's really stupid.

"No." The girl didn't miss a beat.

James and I smirked at Padfoot, amused.

"Ouch," Sirius mock grimaced, "Are you not interested in guys or…?"

I half expected the girl to get up and slap Padfoot.

**Holly Bisset POV**

I had half the mind to slap this imbecile. Was he trying to be an idiot or is he really just that stupid? Well, it _is_ Sirius Black but people never cease to amaze me sometimes when it comes to the level of stupidity people can drop down to.

I also had half the mind to say, "I didn't realize you were a guy," but I've never been one to pick fights or act confrontational.

I instead settled with, "No, I'm just not interested in _you_."

**Luka Bishop POV**

Wow, this girl wasn't afraid to reject a guy.

"Aw, come on, babe. You don't even know me. Give me a chance," Sirius persisted.

"Hint #1 in guessing my name: we've met before and we know each other very well." The girl closed her eyes again.

"Um, are you one of my past girlfriends?" Padfoot asked unsurely.

The girl's eyes snapped open. "_No_," the girl growled out.

"Um, what year are you in? You don't look like a first year, but I don't think I've seen you around before," I interjected, before Padfoot could further anger this girl.

"Fifth year. And you have seen me around before. I've told you, we've met before and we know each other very well."

Hm… Could _this_ be Holly Bisset? James said that she'd be attending Hogwarts this year. And Holly was in our year. We have met Holly before, and I guess we sort of knew her well in a way. And this girl does resemble Holly.

"Um, by any chance, are you Holly Bisset? The girl that left after first year?" I asked, a little of my anxiousness slipping into my voice.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," the girl monotonously said.

Wow, she's a lot more apathetic than I remember, but still as sarcastic as ever.

"…Oh…," Sirius awkwardly said.

I stayed silent, also feeling awkward.

"This is awkward." Holly.

"You think?" Padfoot.

"I think you made it more awkward by stating that it was awkward." James.

"I second that." Sirius.

"I suppose I just like making people feel uncomfortable." Holly.

"Weren't you sorted into Hufflepuff? That sounded like something a Slytherin would say." Sirius.

"Well, my sorting did take several minutes. I have Hufflepuff traits, Ravenclaw traits, Slytherin traits, and even Gryffundor traits. I've never understood why I got sorted into Hufflepuff; I'm not nice," Holly said pessimistically.

I wanted to blurt out that she wasn't 'not nice', that she was indeed a kind person. I held my tongue thankfully.

"I agree with you there. You should've been sorted in Slytherin along with all of those other snakes," Sirius spat with venom.

This time, I wanted to blurt out that Andie was in Slytherin. My twin brother was sorted into Slytherin. I managed to hold my tongue again, thankfully. Besides, it's only understandable that Padfoot hates Slytherins, because of his family and all.

"Thank you. I think this is the most we've agreed on ever since we've met. Now let's make one more agreement: we will not talk to each other for the rest of this train ride."

And they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the train ride. I didn't know if the agreement applied to Prongs and I as well, but I didn't try to talk to Holly and neither did James. I guess this is the calm before the storm - the temporary truce until we start pranking her. But I kind of had a bad feeling about what would happen if we pranked this Holly; she doesn't seem to be the same meek, little first year.

**Holly Bisset POV**

"…Now, before we start the sorting, there's someone I'd like to welcome back. Miss Holly Bisset left us after her first year here for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but now she has returned and is now in her fifth year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff in her first year and that is where she shall remain. Welcome back Miss Bisset," my uncle Albus - or rather, during my time here as a student, Headmaster Dumbledore - welcomed me back heartily.

My friends from first year, Helena Stone and Emily Mackel, clapped enthusiastically around me.

I nodded in thanks, a small smile on my lips.

The sorting continued on, blah, blah, blah. Hogwarts sure is different from Beauxbatons. Compared to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons seems a lot more elegant. But both schools are homey…more or less.

I wonder if Andie has changed any. And Lily, Snape, and all those people, too.

**Andie Bishop POV**

"…Now, before we start the sorting, there's someone I'd like to welcome back. Miss Holly Bisset left us after her first year here for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but now she has returned and is now in her fifth year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff in her first year and that is where she shall remain. Welcome back Miss Bisset," Professor Dumbledore welcomed heartily.

Holly Bisset, eh? So she's returned. I wonder what she looks like now. Is she still that meek little first year who can't stand up for herself? If she attended Beauxbatons, I imagine she'd have grown into a beautiful girl.

"Sweet, a chick from Beauxbatons, eh Andie?" my friend and fellow Slytherin, Oscar Knott, nudged me with his elbow.

"Hm, of course _you_ would be excited, Oscar," I subtly avoided giving my opinion on the matter of a particular Beauxbatons girl transferring back to Hogwarts.

Oscar shook his head, "It's not just me, Andie. She may be a Hufflepuff, but she's _hot_ and she's getting a lot of attention. Just _look_ at her."

I rolled my eyes but took a look at where Oscar was gesturing to. Besides, I was curious as to what Holly looks like now. I took a glance, planning to look away after a second.

I glanced for more than a mere second.

Holly was _beautiful_. She had long dark brown hair that fell down to her lower back in a loose casual braid. Since I'd last saw her, she'd gotten taller, slimmer, and curvier, and her loose school robes accented her body well. She wasn't curvy to the extent that it was unnatural or slutty, but she was feminine just enough so that it was cute and just…wonderful. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

Okay, Andie Bishop, snap out of this nonsense immediately. You know your twin brother Luka likes Holly - not that you particularly care but it's an excuse nonetheless because family is supposed to be important right? - and blah, blah, blah.

I tore my gaze away from Holly and took a bite of my dinner. "See? Even you're smitten with her," Oscar teased.

I ignored him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #2**

**Holly Bisset POV**

I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, unfamiliar with the way to the Great Hall. My dorm mates went ahead of me already; I had insisted upon it despite my better judgement.

I like to think I lack common sense - which I kind of do, and the common sense I do have I tend to ignore. Yeah, pretty irresponsible of me, yet I'm actually a pretty responsible person when it comes to academics and such.

I wandered the halls, watching the other students. I racked my brain for memories of the layout of Hogwarts. Usually, I'm not one to get lost. But there are exceptions.

I decided to just squash my - not pride - social anxiety and just ask someone for directions.

I approached a random student who happened to be passing by and blurted out - calmly might I add, "Excusez-moi," I paused, mentally slapping myself. "Sorry, um, do you perhaps know the way to the Great Hall?"

The student looked up, seemingly startled. I was startled myself as soon as our eyes met.

It was Andie. Andie Bishop. Luka's younger Slytherin twin brother. _That_ Andie. I tried not to stare.

"U-uh, yeah. I'm heading there myself, so you can just follow me if you want," the boy stammered before regaining his composure. He then just continued to walk, not really caring about whether I followed or not.

**Andie Bishop POV**

"Merci beaucoup," Holly politely said, in her sweet voice that reminded me of bells chiming.

This is bad. Kinda. Not really, but still.

Does she recognize me? Judging by her startled face when our eyes met, I's say the answer is: _possibly_. But as long as she doesn't bring anything up, I won't either.

I could hear her heels click-clacking behind me. Against my better judgement - my curiosity got the best of me, I glanced behind me at Holly's shoes. I couldn't help it; I just kept on wondering what kind of heels _Holly Bisset_ would wear.

Holly wore black kitten wedge heels with rounded toes. Dating females comes with learning about female fashion terms and such. Sometimes the range of knowledge I have regarding female-related things disturbs me.

I gather that Holly saw me look back at her shoes because after I turned back around facing forward, I heard her steps become significantly softer as if she were deliberately walking lighter.

When we reached the Great Hall, Holly and I went our separate ways. I headed to the Slytherin table and Holly went to the Hufflepuff table I presume.

As I walked to my seat beside Oscar, I passed by Slytherins who were still coloured maroon and gold. I clenched my jaw, pissed at my older twin and his band of buffoons. I'm used to seeing the aftermath of their pranks, but I'm a proud Slytherin and to be coloured Gryffindor colours irritated me.

**Holly Bisset POV**

"What happened to the Slytherins? …And Ravenclaws? …And Hufflepuffs? …Are the Gryffindors supposed to be like that?" I asked Helena and Emily, getting more confused as I saw more students from different houses coloured maroon and gold.

"Oh, you lucky duck! You missed The Marauders' beginning-of-the-year prank yesterday because you didn't feel well and went to go to sleep early," Helena said, her mood significantly chipper considering what transpired the evening prior.

"Don't you dare mention it, Helena! I don't want to think about it!" Emily cried into Helena's shoulder. I don't think she was really all that sad, just kind of…stressed?

"By the way, Holly, Lily was looking for you. She has your schedule," Helena informed me. "She's over there," she proceeded to point Lily out to me.

"Okay, thanks," I left to go get my schedule from Lily.

**Luka Bishop POV**

I heard the Great Hall doors open. Knowing I would regret it, I took a glance anyway. Andie and Holly entered together.

Well, not _together_ but close enough. More like they entered one right behind the other, but for some reason, I still felt kind of jealous.

"Hey, did you guys notice Bisset wasn't at the feast yesterday when we pulled our beginning-of-the-year prank?" Padfoot asked. I could practically see the gears turning in his head, thinking about how to get back at her for missing our beginning-of-the-year prank.

Silence.

"…Isn't Prongs supposed to be here saying, 'I was too entranced with Lily to notice,' or something stupid like that?" I asked, wondering where James went off to.

"He already went off to ask Lily out," Remus explained, his nose buried in a book. And it wasn't even start of term yet, our first class hasn't started!

"No, I will not! Leave me alone you insufferable, arrogant toerag! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with a friend who I haven't seen in years?!" I heard Lily screech, not too far from where we sat at the Gryffindor table.

I looked up and sure enough, James had a goofy grin on his face, Lily had an angry expression on his face, and Holly had a neutral expression on her face - much nicer than the stone cold expressionless face she had yesterday on the Hogwarts Express.

Remus, Sirius, and I got up to drag James away from Lily before she hexed him.

**Holly Bisset POV**

I mentally rolled my eyes. Potter and I are…frenemies…sort of. He and his friends pranked and bullied me, but now… Who knows?

At the very least, I received my schedule from Lily so I don't have to worry about her using it as a fire ball to hurl at Potter. But even so, I had a sneaking suspicion that I'd be dragged into this mess.

Lupin, Black, and Bishop soon arrived to drag Potter away, much Lily's satisfaction.

"Wait, guys, seriously, one last thing!" Potter struggled, "Can we at least compare timetables?"

"No," was Lily's angry and sure reply.

"You'll go out with me one day, Evans! One day…!" I closed my eyes in secondhand embarrassment.

"I feel embarrassed for him," I stated monotonously.

Lily laughed, "And you say that in such a flat tone; you're so funny, Holly."

I shrugged. "See you in class maybe?"

"Yeah. Leaving already?" Lily asked kindly. Her voice was very gentle. It amazes me how she can go from yelling at Potter to being friendly to a friend.

"Yeah. Do you perhaps know how to get to the…Potions class?" I paused to check what class I had first, finding it to be potions. I may or may not have forgotten how to get to the Potions classroom. Cough, sarcasm, cough.

"Oh, I have Potions as well. Let's go together," Lily suggested.

We made our way to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. I've always liked Potions - never baking though, even though they are rather similar by frame.

I learned that I have Potions class with other Hufflepuffs - oddly enough not with Emily and Helena, Ravenclaws, _and_ Gryffindors, _and_ Slytherins. Meaning, I have Potions class first thing every Monday morning for two consecutive periods with The Marauders, Andie, and Lily - thank goodness. If Lily weren't in this class with me, I'd go batty.

**Luka Bishop POV**

I'm not sure how I feel about having double Potions first thing Monday morning. And I have it with Slytherins - which would include Andie. But, on the bright side, I have this class with Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, as well as Holly.

Padfoot, Prongs, and I have figured out the perfect way to get back at Holly for skipping our beginning-of-the-year prank. We'll just prank her with more of our awesome pranks. And the first one will happen right here, in this class, on the first day of classes, in her first class.

As Holly worked on her Draught of Peace, Remus took charge of Padfoot and Prongs' potions while they carried out the prank. Padfoot took out his want and muttered a spell.

Soon enough, Holly's potion had exploded and splattered all over the poor girl. I laughed along with the rest of the class. Potion gunk covered Holly's face; she looked like an extraterrestrial slime being or something!

**Holly Bisset POV**

Well, this is uncomfortable.

I wiped some of the gunk off my mouth, nose, and eyes, "Well, this is uncomfortable," I monotonously stated.

Did I mention I tend to monotonously state things - especially in short, straight-to-the-point sentences? Also, did I mention I tend to blatantly state what I think - especially in a monotonous tone? But sometimes I tend to state things in a roundabout manner, utilizing unnecessarily complex and advanced terms that aren't probably the most logical to use when taking part in casual conversation with peers when I should be utilizing laymen's terms, and stray far off from the most direct route in communicating my point - so much so that it'd become perplexing to the listener and the point of what I'd be attempting to communicate would become obscured.

"Holly, are you okay?" Lily gasped worriedly.

"Just fine. At least, I feel fine - as in I don't feel as if there's been any physical harm done," I rambled.

"That incorrigible Potter," Lily ground out, angry.

"It's fine," I indifferently said.

"Holly, are you alright? Why don't you go clean yourself up? You are dismissed for the rest of this class," Professor Slughorn dismissed me.

"Thank you, Professor," I mumbled, seeing as Slughorn had already turned away.

I then gathered my belongings and went off to return to my dorm to change my clothes and get rid of this annoying potion gunk.

**Andie Bishop POV**

It's Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Larander had us all gathered 'round as he picked students in groups of two to demonstrate duelling.

Edwin Alder and Jacob Silmin had just finished their duel. Potter and some Ravenclaw duelled earlier. The next duo to duel would be…

"Mr. Bishop-"

"Which one?" my brother, Luka, and I asked at the same time, interjecting.

"Uh, the Slytherin one."

Okay, and my opponent will be…

"And Miss Bisset."

Hm. I can't say I'm surprised at this turn of events.

I walked forth to the front of the class. After this, I won't be able to say I don't remember/know Holly lest I want to look like an incorrigible douche. Holly weaved through the crowd of students from the back to join me at the front of the class. I pulled out my wand and got into a duelling stance.

What she did - or rather what occurred - next was perplexing.

She - I think - took her pin from her robes, unpinning it. The pin then grew in size, starting at approximately - perhaps - three inches and ending at approximately three feet. Well, now I know what her pin that she always wears looks like.

The other students whispered amongst themselves in surprise. One student shouted out, "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

Her…thing…staff…whatever…staff-thing…her staff-thing's handle was made up of three entwined silver metal rods, mimicking the look - and behaviour if the rods moved/were alive - of vines. The top part - the part where energy was focused and released - was made up of the ends of the rods from the body curling around in loops - not swirls, loops. The whole…staff-thing…was very elegant in design.

But one question still plagued me. Was this supposed to be her substitute wand or something?

"Miss Bisset, please put that thing away and bring out your wand. This is a wizards' duel, not some muggle magic show," Professor Larander said sternly.

"Professor, I don't have a wand."

"Every magic student has a wand of some sort, Miss Bisset. You had a wand in first year, what happened to it?"

"I broke it the summer after first year. I replaced it with, not yet another wand, but rather a staff."

"…That is most unusual. Wands are typically the easiest instruments for young witches and wizards to focus their energy through. I apologize for making assumptions. Now, both of you take your stances. And…begin!"

I focused on the duel. This may be just practice, but it's still a duel. Holly seemed like she was going to fire a spell or two at me at various moments but didn't. We merely concentrated on each other for a couple minutes.

I decided to make the first move.

I fired a spell at her, ready to counter whatever she threw back. She easily deflected the spell. She had slipped from her initial duelling stance into a more…everyday…pose. She now simply stood like a person would on any old day at any regular moment. Normally, this wouldn't be ideal. But it seemed this stance worked for her; she was much more relaxed this way than in a duelling stance and it seemed she duelled better this way, too.

She fired a spell back at me. I deflected it and threw two at her consecutively.

Deflect, deflect. Spell.

Deflect. Spell.

Deflect. Three consecutive spells.

Deflect, deflect, deflect. Feint, spell.

Block. Smile.

My eyes widened, startled by Holly's smiling in the middle of our duel. I quickly recomposed myself, not willing to be distracted.

Someone started clapping. "Bravo, bravo, let's stop here shall we? That was an excellent duel," the Professor interrupted.

The bell then sounded.

"Class dismissed."

Well, now I know Holly's a skilled duellist. And that she's full of surprises even now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #3**

**Holly Bisset POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since that mishap in Potions class. The Slytherins in particular have been harassing me relentlessly. They'd pick fights in the corridors, add an extra ingredient to my potions; the amount of harassment I receive from the Slytherins is more than enough to cover for the Marauders as well, however, life just wouldn't have it that way.

I was in Potions class: the source of all my problems. Most of them.

Lily now sat beside me, upon her insistence. She said it was so that she could watch my back or something. I didn't think it was really necessary, but hey, I don't mind and I'm definitely not complaining.

"Class, today you will be working in partners," several heads instantly turned and made eye contact, "brewing the Draught of Peace. And before any of you start pairing off, I'll be assigning the partners," Professor Slughorn smiled in amusement.

The majority of the class groaned. I inwardly groaned, praying I wouldn't be partnered with some Slytherin, a Marauder, or anyone unlikable.

The professor started to call out pairings. "Mr. Bishop and Miss Koss, Miss Linte and Miss Oren…Lily and Mr. Potter…Andie and Holly…Mr. Black and Miss Jille, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Knott," Professor Slughorn finished. "Now, off you go."

I awkwardly stood up and walked over to Andie.

"Do you want to fetch the ingredients and I'll prepare the cauldron or…?" Andie asked.

"Sure, I'll get the ingredients," I said, going over to the ingredients shelves.

Halfway through the class, I got some powdered porcupine quills on my hand.

"Argh," I hissed in pain. My skin started to turn red, burning. I knew I should've been more careful and worn gloves. I can really be an idiot sometimes; who ignores their allergy to an allergen when their allergic reaction is like mine?

Andie looked up from whatever it was that he was doing. "Hey, are you alright?" he glanced at my hand.

"Uh, yeah, I just need some ice is all," I shrugged, grimacing as my hand continued to burn.

Andie glanced around quickly before pulling out his wand and muttering a particular spell. My eyes widened in surprise, having been caught off-guard. Andie slipped his wand back into his pocket.

"Thank you… I didn't expect that you'd still remember that spell. Honestly, I'd accidentally forgotten it myself," I reluctantly admitted.

Andie shrugged, looking away. "How about I add the powdered porcupine quills? You can stir."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best," I agreed.

After that, it was a little less awkward. Andie and I exchanged nods in the corridors, but only when no one else was around. I'm glad we seem to be becoming friends again.

Quidditch trials had already started, and I think the teams have also already been decided. I don't play Quidditch myself, but I do enjoy watching it and I can't wait until the games start. Apparently, Potter, Black, Bishop and Andie all play on their House teams, according to Emily and Helena.

A few weeks after, Lily, Emily, Helena and I went shopping for dresses at Hogsmeade. I didn't particularly care for the ball - or dresses for that matter, but having attended Beauxbâtons means I have a lot of experience with dresses, balls, and the like.

"Oh my goodness! That dress looks perfect on you, Helen!" Emily gushed.

"You think so?" Emily blushed.

She twirled, the skirt of her dress flaring out. The dress had a light blue base with white lace over it. The dress had cap sleeves and the skirt went down to the knees.

"Of course! And it represents your personality very well," I added, smiling.

"Way to say that all nerd-like," Helena muttered.

Lily smiled. "Alright, now that we've found dresses for myself, Emily, and Helena, the only that's left is you, Holly."

"Oh, I don't need a dress. I'm just going to wear one of the ones I already have," I waved it off as it was no big deal.

"Are you kidding? You must be joking. Tell me you're only playing, right Holly?" Helena freaked out.

"No, I'm not playing," I gave Helena a weird look.

"But you need a new dress! The whole point of going to a ball is to show off your new dress - well, besides the other obvious reasons," Emily piped in.

"But no one at Hogwarts has ever seen any of my dresses," I pointed out.

Lily, Helena, and Emily exchanged looks.

"She did attend Beauxbâtons, perhaps we should trust her on this," Lily acquiesced.

Helena and Emily subsequently followed suit.

"Thank you. Besides, if I messed up something like dressing for a ball, my cousin would never forgive me - or rather, she'd Apparate to Hogwarts and dress me herself," I joked.

Helena smirked, looking over at Emily. "So," she started, "Emily already has a date to the ball. Anyone else?" she looked around to Lily and I.

"Hey, that's not true," Emily interjected.

"Yes it is," I faked confusion, "Didn't Jonathan Sykes ask you just the other day?"

Helena and Lily gasped, breaking into huge grins.

"I told you!" Helena exclaimed.

"Emily, that's wonderful!" Lily cried happily at the same time.

Emily blushed. "Holly, how'd you know?"

"I saw you two in the corridor," I admitted sheepishly.

"We always knew you two were meant to be," Lily teased.

"We did," Helena agreed. "On the subject of true love, how are you and Potter doing?"

Emily and I looked to Lily.

"Ugh, don't even mention him," Lily ground out, frustrated.

"Y'know, I hate to say it, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lily has a really hard time getting a boy to ask her to the ball," I reluctantly said, not completely sure as to whether I should've just kept quiet or not.

"Why would you say that, Holly?" Emily asked.

"Think about it. Potter seems like the type who's bordering on obsessed, if not not already obsessed. And with him loving pranks plus his best mates/partners in crime, I wouldn't be surprised if Potter and his gang just harassed every boy whom Potter even suspected of wanting to ask Lily to the ball. All for the sake of Lily not being stolen from him by some other guy," I explained. Maybe my imagination's just running away with me, but I could totally see this scenario occurring.

Helena and Emily stared at the ground, deep in thought.

Then Lily suddenly started giggling. "Holly, don't be silly. And besides, even if that does happen, I'll still get a date in the end. After all, you said it would be _difficult_ not that it wouldn't happen," Lily smiled, being optimistic.

"Yeah," Helena piped in, "After all, there's one House at Hogwarts that's known for their bravery and chivalry, right?"

"And Lily's just too beautiful for the men to resist," Emily added.

I laughed, feeling a little guilty for bringing the mood down. But I'm glad my friends are so optimistic. And Emily's right, Lily is too beautiful to be left without a date, even if James Potter harasses all of her pursuers.

"Hey, has anyone asked you yet, Helena?" Emily asked.

"No."

"Anyone you're wishing for in particular?" Lily teased.

"Um…," Helena went quiet.

"Come on Helena, you can tell us," I prodded.

Helena took a deep breath. "Jack Larks," she blurted, whispering.

Silence.

"Who's Jack Larks?" Emily asked.

I wondered the same thing myself.

"He's a sixth year Slytherin prefect," Lily informed us.

Silence.

"See? I knew you wouldn't approve," Helena said softly.

"Well, at this point, I don't approve but neither do I not approve," I said.

Helena gave me a quizzical look.

"I don't approve, but I don't not approve," I clarified.

Helena nodded.

"Helen, we'll support you in this but only if Larks treats you well. If he repeatedly hurts you, we won't hesitate to put our feet down," Emily said gently, rubbing Helena's arm.

Helena smiled.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," Lily said comfortingly, as she, Emily, and I gave a group hug to Helena.

"Okay, so what about you, Holly?" Helena asked brightly.

"No one's asked me yet," I stated.

"And is there anyone you…?" Lily prodded.

"No," I answered simply.

"What about that Ravenclaw, Benjamin Hawkes was it?" Emily asked.

"How'd you know?" I wondered aloud.

"I have my sources," Emily answered ambiguously.

"She found out from Jonathan; they're friends," Helena explained.

I smirked at Emily.

"…Be quiet, Holly."

"I didn't say anything," I grinned.

"But back to the topic at hand, Benjamin Hawkes is pretty cute," Lily approved. "You two would look good together, and you're both very intelligent."

"Lily approves, and I do, too," Emily seconded.

"That makes three of us. The ship Benly has been born!" Helena declared.

"Benjamin is merely a tutor, a friend. Nothing more," I insisted.

"But you're so smart, why would you need a tutor?" asked Emily.

"I attended Beauxbâtons and students there take their O.W.L.s at the end of their sixth year so I'm a little behind. It's no big deal, Benjamin just makes sure I understand everything and all that," I explained.

"Excuses, excuses," Helena and Lily muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "So, accessories?"

**Luka Bishop POV**

It was almost Halloween. Padfoot and I were discussing our Halloween prank, and the Halloween Ball.

"Yes! Foxy, that's brilliant! We should carry out the plan at the feast, wouldn't want to upset the ladies at the ball, eh?" Sirius grinned. "Hey, who're you asking to the ball anyway? I already asked Simona Birch."

"I'm not sure yet. Haven't really thought about it to be honest," I answered distractedly. I had thought of asking Holly, but only for a moment before dismissing the thought.

Padfoot and I turned a corner and heard a commotion. We ran to see what was going on. It was a group of Slytherins picking on a girl - Holly.

**Holly Bisset POV**

These Slytherins again! I don't have anything against Slytherins, but these ones in particular are just plain irritating!

"Bisset, would like some more slime gunk?" Vinney taunted. I believe he was also in my Potions class.

"Here you go!" a jet of green light shot out of the tip of Jadick's wand, shooting straight at me.

"Holly!" I heard Lily shout somewhere in the background.

I didn't even have time to think. I pulled my pin out of my hair causing it to come undone, my eyes widening. I thought of the first spell that came to mind, using one of my favourites.

A jet of blue light shot from the center of the top of my pin, spreading out in wisps like a flame. The light consumed the green light from Jadick's wand, just as an all consuming fire would. The blue flaming light grew as it drew nearer to the group of Slytherins. Just before it struck, it surged up into a huge wave of blue flames and then it crashed into the Slytherins, knocking them down to the floor.

**Allen Jadick POV**

My eyes widened in shock and fear - not that I'd ever admit it aloud - as the huge blue wave of light came crashing down on my friends and I. I fell back onto the ground, feeling as if I'd been thrown down. My head was spinning as I looked up, propping myself on my elbows.

When I looked to where Bisset previously stood, I saw instead a dark figure. The figure was dressed in a ripped robe, with pieces of dark blackness flowing off of the figure. All in all, the figure looked like Death - like a grim reaper.

Looking at the figure's face, I saw it was indeed hooded. The figure looked straight at me.

I froze, just staring at the figure's skeleton face with creepy teeth and pitch black empty eye sockets. The figure's hand held a bloody huge sharp scythe.

The figure stared at me, and suddenly flew towards me. I tried to move back but found I couldn't. The figure flew at me. I screamed in terror. I screwed my eyes shut at the last moment, just as the figure flew right through me.

I opened my eyes reluctantly. "…Allen Jadick… You will die…!" the figure rasped, his face right in front of mine giving me a horrifically excellent view of his empty eye sockets.

I screamed.

**Luka Bishop POV**

The group of Slytherins lay on the floor, unmoving. I stared on, confused, as did many of the other spectators.

Suddenly, simultaneously, all five Slytherins bolted upright and started screaming their heads off like girls. I gave a weird look as I watched these Slytherins humiliate themselves.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Holly discreetly walk away.

The whole school knew about this incident by the end of the day.

**Holly Bisset POV**

More people stared at me now as I passed them by in the corridors, but I'll bet those Slytherins were too prideful to tell anyone of what they saw that day so at least people aren't given gem weird looks or anything.

The Halloween feast and ball are drawing near. A few boys have already asked me, though I declined their kind offers. I did, however, promise each of them a dance. I'm not the type of girl to go with someone to a dance when I barely know them. I may dance with them at the ball, but I won't go with them or anything.

I sat down at a table in the library, passing by Madam Pince on my way in. Benjamin was already seated.

"Good afternoon, Holly," Benjamin greeted, looking up from his textbook.

"Good afternoon, Ben," I greeted in return, taking a seat beside him.

"What material shall we be covering today?" asked Ben, closing his textbook.

"Nothing in particular, just some Transfiguration and Herbology notes," I said, opening up my bag and procuring my notes.

A half-hour later, we finished reviewing my notes. We often finished early.

"Thanks, you're a big help, Ben," I smiled, putting my belongings away.

"Sure thing. So, has anyone asked you to the ball?" Ben asked.

"Yes, a few. But I turned them all down, though promising them each a dance if they were interested," I answered.

"Why'd you turn them down?" Ben seemed confused.

"Because I didn't really know them. And I'd rather go alone or with a friend than with a date," I explained.

Ben exhaled, seemingly in relief. "Good. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance as friends. I don't really wish to go with a date either; it's much more awkward than with a friend. So, will you?"

I grinned. "Of course. And I agree, it is much less awkward with a friend."

"Brilliant. See you tomorrow in DADA?" Ben collected his belongings.

"Yes, see you tomorrow in DADA," I answered, waving goodbye and walking away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #4**

**Lily Evans POV**

Ugh! Why is that insufferable git Potter so…?! And his band of primitive monkeys, they're all so…incorrigible! No word in the world could appropriately describe how infuriating they are!

So first, Potter and friends had the nerve of pranking every guy who wanted to ask me to the ball, just as Holly had predicted. Apparently more than a few of the guys in my classes had been thinking about asking me as their date, but then Potter threatened them and they backed off - according to Emily.

And then, when Simon Chuft from my Arithmancy class had finally asked me to be his date to the ball, he ended up with a broken arm and a face full of boils in the Hospital Wing! Now he can't stand being even within fifty metres of me. And in our classes together, he moved to he opposite side of the classroom just to get away from me!

The other day, Simon and I had nearly collided in the corridor. He took one look at me and literally sprinted in the opposite direction. That made me feel really terrible, and really frustrated at Potter and his band of barbarians.

On top of what my friends and I now refer to as "The Simon Chuft Incident", those insolent Marauders had the gall to pull a special Halloween prank during the feast. Fortunately, no one was hurt but the prank really did put a damper on everyone's mood. Well, everyone except the pranksters.

**Holly Bisset POV**

The Halloween feast had been lovely, up until those Marauders' prank. I prefer not to think about it, and I'm quite confident a significant portion of the Hogwarts student body would agree.

The feast was held earlier than usual so everyone could have time to prepare for the ball. It was currently very chaotic in my dorm room, with everyone fretting about one thing or another whether it was their dress, hair, make-up, etc. Lily had also come to our Hufflepuff dormitory to get ready with Helena, Emily, and I.

"Holly, Lily's helping Emily with her dress. Could you help me with my hair and make-up?" Helena asked me, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Of course," I smiled, grabbing my pin and enlarging it. I started with Helena's hair. "Any requests as to how you would like your hair styled?"

Helena sat down on a chair in front of a full length mirror. She bit her lip and said unsurely, "Um, whatever you think will look best."

"Alright," I answered before concentrating on my work.

When I finished her hair, I started doing her make-up. I thought Helena was plenty beautiful already, and decided to just accentuate her features. We then added accessories.

"Oh my goodness, Helena, you look absolutely beautiful," Lily gushed as Emily took Helena's hands and started hopping up and down in glee.

"Hey, don't mess up my masterpiece," I chided good-naturedly.

Lily, Helena, and Emily stared at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked, utterly confused. I looked behind me to see if there was anything worth staring at back there.

"Holly, you need to get ready!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," I said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"You only have less than an hour!" Lily elaborated.

"Yeah…? I don't need that much time to get ready," I shrugged. Attending Beauxbâtons has equipped me with more than a few tips and tricks for dressing for formal events.

I quickly slipped on my dress and silver sandal stilettos. I looped my belt around my waist and slipped on my matching bracelet, consisting of silver circles looped together, and my matching earrings. I quickly did my hair and put on my headband. I then added some light makeup.

"So? What do you think?" I stepped in a circle showing Helena, Lily, and Emily my ensemble.

"Wow," Emily breathed. "You look like an angel…"

"Or a supermodel," Lily snorted.

"And you still have ten minutes," Helena added.

I laughed, "Come on, let's go. Emily has a special someone she has to meet," I teased.

Emily's date was in Hufflepuff as well, so we met up with him in the common room.

"Woah," Jonathan whispered, his eyes wide. He then broke into a big goofy grin. "You look…wonderful - absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Emily smiled shyly, blushing out of embarrassment.

**Jonathan Sykes POV**

Emily and I walked a few metres behind her friends, allowing us a little more privacy. I couldn't help but stare at Emily; she just looked too eye-catching, too stunning, too beautiful.

She wore a light blue dress with white lace. The light blue fabric peaked through the spaces in the lace. Her hair was in a single loose braid tied with a piece of light blue ribbon. She also wore white high heels.

It was a simple but cute ensemble, an outfit that suited Emily quite well.

"Jonathan? Is there something wrong? Something on my face?" Emily asked worriedly, touching her face with her fingers.

I refocused my eyes to look at Emily. I blushed, having been caught staring.

"Hm? Oh, um, no. I was just…admiring…uh, never mind," I gave up trying to articulate my thoughts, instead opting for a smile.

Emily smiled back, though still a little confused.

**Holly Bisset POV**

"Hey," I greeted Ben.

"Hey yourself," Ben replied, smiling.

"Ben, you're a Ravenclaw. Surely you could think of something a little more intelligible to say than simply, "Hey yourself"," I teased.

Ben shrugged. "Perhaps I was too utterly entranced with your beauty to think of anything better."

I laughed. "Very funny. Shall we then?"

"Yes, we shall," Ben offered me his arm. "But really, you do look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself. It's a pity you didn't take an actual date to this ball," I joked as Ben and I entered the Great Hall.

Emily and Jonathan wandered off to do their own thing. Lily, Helena, Ben and I took a seat to simply chat and watch as other couples danced. I also danced with a couple of boys who asked me to the ball, as I had promised them a dance when I had turned them down.

I could pick out several couples from the crowd of students dancing. There was Remus with a red head who, I believe, is named Freida Cinders. And Black with Joyce May. I didn't see Potter or Bishop with anyone though, or rather, I didn't see them with anyone for longer than five minutes. I also saw Andie with a Slytherin girl, Jessie Hornet, who was quite pretty.

Lily and Helena pointed out Jack Larks to Emily and I, seeing as we didn't know who he was or what he looked like. He was probably quite a looker in many girls' opinions, with thick dark hair, dark eyes, and what some girls would describe as 'chiseled features'.

Helena started hyperventilating; she had been hoping to ask Larks to dance with her. However, I had seen his date: a rather stunning and voluptuous Slytherin girl. I decided to pretend I didn't see her; I didn't want to burst Helena's bubble. I wonder if I should've told her.

**Helena Stone POV**

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I approached Jack, hoping for a dance. He stood by the snack table, finishing eating a dessert.

I stopped in front of Jack. I opened my mouth, "…," but no words came out.

"Yes?" Jack lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I forced the words out of my mouth, stuttering, "W-Would you l-like to d-dance?" I blushed, feeling completely embarrassed.

Just then, a couple of his friends came.

"Hey, Jack, who's she?" Jack's friend asked him, looking at me with suspicion.

"I'm not sure. She wants me to dance with her though," Jack explained lightly.

"You're not going to say yes, are you? What about Amelia? And I'm pretty sure she's a fifth year _Hufflepuff_," another of Jack's friends told him in distaste.

I looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in the floor.

**Holly Bisset POV**

I watched as Helena went to ask Jack Larks to dance with her. I couldn't watch when it came to the actual asking part. Fortunately, I was saved when Andie approached me at the snack table.

"Holly. May I call you Holly?" Andie asked politely.

"Only if you don't mind me calling you Andie," I answered, smiling a small smile.

Andie smiled a charming 'Slytherin' smile. "How has your evening been so far?"

"Fine, very festive of course," I shrugged.

"Would your date mind if I stole you away for one dance?" Andie smirked.

My smile grew. "No, I don't think so."

Andie offered me his hand. I took it and we walked onto the dance floor.

**Jack Larks POV**

The girl before me stared down at the ground.

I used my index finger to lift this girl's chin up so our eyes could meet. "Of course I'll dance with you. Shall we?" I offered her my hand.

I lead the girl onto the dance floor. Facing her, I noticed our very evident height difference. I was about a head taller than her, being able to look right over her head.

As we danced, the girl's nervousness didn't go unnoticed by me. Her eyes flickered anxiously from me, to the floor, to the other couples dancing, to the walls and decorations.

"Hey, you should look at your dance partner, you know," I gently said, cupping the shorter girl's cheek.

The girl looked startled, her eyes were wide, and her body tense. She was definitely a Hufflepuff.

**Helena Stone POV**

"Relax," Jack whispered into my ear, his voice soothing.

I don't think him whispering in my ear helped calm me down any. However, it did help me to realize just how tense I really was. I tried to force myself to relax, taking slow deep breaths.

"May I ask your name?" Jack politely asked with a charming smile.

I opened my mouth and forced my name out. "H-Helena S-Stone," I choked out.

I bit my lip, looking to the side at a random girl's dress.

Jack looked into my eyes, craning his neck. "That's a beautiful name, one befitting a girl as lovely as yourself," he complimented smoothly.

We danced to a few songs before parting ways. I walked a few metres away and then ran the rest of the way to where my friends sat. I felt so giddy and full of excitement at having just danced with Jack!

**Jack Larks POV**

"Hey, why'd you dance with that Hufflepuff anyway? She seemed beneath you," my friend, Daniel Moore, asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose I danced with her out of pity."

I'm not sure why I agreed to dance with that girl. What was her name? Helena something? She was very meek, and not at all like the girls I usually dated. She was more conservative and shy.

Although, she was rather pretty. That dress she wore suited her. She wore a lavender halter chiffon dress that went down to just below her knees. Darker purple rhinestones made something of a belt around her waist. Her skirt had flowed lightly every step she took. Her hair had been done in a twisted bun up-do. She was rather cute, like a small mouse except in a dress.

**Luka Bishop POV**

I was standing with James, chatting. Well, he was more staring at Lily. He had already attempted to ask Lily to dance with him. It didn't end as well as he'd hoped, just as usual.

"…and even Moony has a date! Moony, and not me! I mean, I'm not saying Moony's not good looking or anything, but really Foxy, I'm much more good looking than Moony! And - hey, is that Bisset?" James cut himself off during the midst of his ranting.

"Hm?" I looked to where Prongs was looking.

I didn't like what I saw.

It was Holly. Dancing. With Andie.

I didn't know why, but seeing Holly with Andie angered me. It irritated me. I wanted to just go over there and shove Andie away and keep Holly all to myself.

Before I knew what I was even doing, I had started to walk at a brisk pace over to where Andie and Holly were dancing.

"Foxy? Where're you going?" James called after me. I barely heard him.

**Holly Bisset POV**

"Are you sure you want to be seen dancing with me? You are a Slytherin after all, and I'm a Hufflepuff," I said.

"I'll take my chances," Andie shrugged. "Besides, I'm not sure any of the company I keep would really care."

Several songs later, I was walking back to my group of friends when I saw Bishop walking in my direction out of the corner of my eye. I decided to ignore him, smelling a confrontation foreshadowing.

"Hey," Bishop said.

I ignored him, pretending to not have heard him.

"Hey," Bishop said a little more forcefully.

"…Yes?" I reluctantly answered.

I paused in my walking, turning to face Bishop.

At first, Bishop merely stared at me. I was beginning to wonder if he had anything to say when he spoke. "I never thought you'd dance with a Slytherin considering you're a Hufflepuff, let alone _him_," Bishop sneered. "Are you two friends now, too?"

I took a deep exasperated breath. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he shrugged indifferently. "I'm just wondering how a pathetic first year nerd girl managed to not only befriend my bastard of a brother but also turn into a slut, all in only three years," Bishop spat.

I widened my eyes for a moment, and then raised my eyebrows. "A _what_?" I asked incredulously, refusing to say such a crude word.

Bishop smirked.

"And how pray tell, am I a - _that_ - exactly?" I asked.

"With so many guys willing to bow down and kiss your feet, you still need to ask?" Bishop scoffed.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before realizing he was referring to the boys who I danced with tonight.

I felt so frustrated at Bishop. Why was he being so mean?

"I take it back. You're not a slut, you're a brainless whore," Bishop yelled angrily, loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.

I felt outraged. Bishop not only had the audacity to call me a - _that_, but he also had the gallantry to exclaim something so humiliating loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"How _dare_ you?" I hissed angrily, pulling my pin from my hair.

I held my mini-staff in my hand and muttered a series of spells. Bishop was too startled to pull out his wand in time to defend himself. Within moments, Bishop had grown relatively large breasts, curvier hips, and longer hair. Makeup had also magically appeared on his face and his clothes had magically transformed into a long rich red satin gown which made his new breasts look very flattering.

I stalked away in anger and humiliation, opting to return to my dormitory.


End file.
